troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Griefer
This troper's gym class was full of Griefers. If you won the game we played, then you got more grade points meaning your grade was on the line. This meant that people weren't playing to win..they were making sure other people couldn't win. This meant that people were doing all sorts of bullshit that wasn't a part of the rules. **During Golf, nobody was being a sport. At all. They would cough when you're lining up a putt, poke you, hit you with the club, kick your ball away from the hole, throw their ball at you, tickle you, etc. **During American Football/Rugby, they would just tackle. Yes I know that's part of the game, but shouldn't you be tackling people who have the ball? And isn't the rule of touch to not tackle? Players would literally just give the ball to one player then wrestle on the field so the others wouldn't get the ball. **During Hockey, people would just beat each other with the hockey sticks and the goalie would stand on the puck so the fights would continue. **And let's also not forget the griefers who just decided to get revenge. During Baseball and Kickball, people would either purposely strike out or hit the ball and just stand there. During Dodgeball, people who wanted to get back at the screwballs they hated would just stand there and become easy targets. Capture the Flag people would just sit down and never bother trying to play the game. And if you've ever seen the opening for Daria, the animators and writers had probably went to my school, because people were doing just that. *This troper does admit he had a griefing once: in Maple Story, they summoned a giant, over Level 100 monster which could not use any ranged attacks beyond one directly in front of it with poor radius. I go behind it, attack it, and lead it over to a swarm of conveniently placed newbs waiting for an event. *My little does this while playing Left 4 Dead. He's a terrible shot, so he does a LOT of friendly fire damage, so people will shoot him, and he shoots back, and then I am forced into my Team Dad routine, saying "I don't care who started it, I'LL END IT!" **This troper griefs in both L 4 D games, but only if another player does nothing but spam voice chat with annoying sounds or music to drown out the chat and sounds in the game or mashes a binded key that plays a character's death scream repeatedly. On a few occasions, this troper has also foiled griefing on his team: ***Before the crescendo event in the 2nd map of Death Toll, I had been shot and there weren't even any zombies nearby. I gave the attacker the benefit of the doubt but I also hung back to watch him in case he did turn. After the crescendo, I hang back and my team encounters a Tank. I helped out by sniping it with the Hunting Rifle. It had incapped someone before it died and the person that shot me then proceeded to blast the downed victim. I quickly zoomed my scope on the jerk and shot him until he was incapped, then I voted him out. ***In one game in the first map of Crash Course, some person spams music over the voice chat and the server we played on did not make the vote system work. To annoy him, I wrote in the text chat that I could just easily mute him. He then procceeded to make half assed insults to me. After the team died to a Tank, the griefer then proceeded to try and kill me with fire, his gun, and anything else. I then ran ahead to find a new gun while he gave chase. I grinned as I found an Auto Shotgun and the griefer was still a ways behind me. After he arrived, I blasted all my rounds into him and killed him. Sadly, my other teammates did not seem to grasped what had happened (or maybe they were working with him, I dunno) since I had killed him right in front of them and explained what happened. They went and got him out of a closet after he respawned. *What started as this Troper and his friends' attempt to make the other team on Halo 3 feel better by standing still and letting them catch up for a while evolved into something...more. I'll spare the details for now, but by the next match we were doing choreographed routines while the other team won by a landslide, leading into the next match where we were put on different teams. We of course got together and started the routines up again, eventually causing everyone else playing to stop killing each other and watch. With our newly-formed party (most of the people present at that game), we went on to Neutral Assault mode (in which a bomb is placed in the center of the map for one team to carry over to the other team's base). We promptly took the bomb, ran it back to our own base, went to the waterfall on the map, kneeled down, held the bomb up, and started praying to the Water God. Eventually, our entire team was in on it as the other team looked on in confusion and tried in vain to recover the bomb. Score: 0 to 0. *I've decided that I do, in fact, have a superpower. Unfortunately, that superpower can be called "griefer magnet". While I've definitely had some good online games, more than half of them have been ruined by griefers. Since I'm led to believe that griefers are fairly uncommon, the fact that I encounter so many so frequently (once even starting a Halo 3 deathmatch that consisted entirely of griefers that made a point of camping around every spawning point, grabbing every rocket launcher on the map and targeting me since I'm a girl voice spam made their reason for attacking me abundantly clear) has made me stop playing online with people I don't know. Even that's extremely rare; I still prefer to play with someone in the room, but that's because I find that it's a lot more fun. **I hear that (less the "I'm a girl" part). Hell, I've completely given up on online gaming, especially MMOs. Why pay a monthly fee to be surrounded by assholes? **It also doesn't help that the attitude of some people when it comes to public games is "Deal with it, play with friends, or just don't play at all." ***Slightly justified in a sense that playing with friends only is the only way to avoid people seeking to ruin games. It's mostly not justified since you paid to play the game and probably are paying more to play online if it requires a subscription fee, so if you can't play due to people greifing others and you don't have anyone else to play with, that's your money being wasted. The main reason for the quote above this line is people are usually sick of hearing others whine in forums about how their game got ruined by a Jerkass. *I give Griefers and Trolls hell. I tell cyberers to press f5, I derail troll threads by telling people exactly what it is, then post silyl pictures and fads, if someone crashes a game for points, I refuse to leave or communicate with them, beyond a setance or 2 telling them this, and if someone cheats or griefs a game im in, i explictly attacck them any time i see them again. Someone stole 1000 points from me, so I made sure to make her lose 2000 points over 4 or 5 games and think very carefully before doing it again *This troper once played a game of Empire: Total War using the Indian factions. One of them didn't say much, but the other took way too much pleasure in making the thing into a Curb Stomp Battle. *IN my high-school gym class, there was a girl who had the tendency to cheat at touch football by moving slightly closer to the guy trying to touch her, so he'd miss her shoulders and grab her chest. *When this troper was put in the same team as one of his enemies in Gym, he normally got off the game court to avoid the situation. Once, this didn't work and he was forced to play. So, he started hitting and taking the ball off the players of his designated team - he did it twice before the teacher got him off the court. *I'm proud to call myself (or at one point have called myself) a Griefer hunter! Back when I was playing Urban Dead, I maxed out all my combat skills, and spent my time tracking down PKers, generator smashers, and assorted louts, then introducing them to my fire axe. It was probably not quite as effective a measure as reviving the slain and replacing the generators, but damn if it wasn't satisfying. **This troper and his friends do similar to the one above. If a particularly obnoxious player enters a game one of us is playing, soon enough all of us will be in the game counter-greifing. Especially grievous examples will result in us following said player to other servers. Category:Troper Tales